latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
] Cross is a shape-shifting superhero created by Jason Mitchell, and is a recurring character in the Deviant Universe. Biography Before the Massacre Born in Cambridge, UK, Maurice Mason is the second son of Mitch Mason and Sophia Mason, and younger brother of Derrick Mason (A.K.A The Saint). Bishop is a genetically modified Parasite King, the highest caste of an alien race known only as the Parasites. Engineered into a Symbiotic lifeform by an unknown extraterrestrial source, it was launched via a containment unit toward Earth. The Paine Town Massacre During his senior year (2009), Maurice was stargazing alone one night when he came across a tiny meteorite that landed near him. Unbeknownst to him, the rock was Bishop's containment unit, and the creature made its way inside Maurice on contact. The trauma of the bonding process left Maurice unable to remember anything that happened that night after he made his way back home. In the following days Maurice fell ill due to the bond changing his body, and when he recovered he started having vivid nightmares about killing people. His stress rose as he noticed his nightmares mirrored murders that were starting to appear around his home town. The nightmares were memories of Bishop taking over his body and hunting Parasites while he slept, shifting into a powerful monster form to hunt better and shield Maurice's identity. While Mitch was investigating the case, he was intercepted by a group of Parasites one evening. It was at this moment that Bishop began to communicate with Maurice about the Parasite invasion whilst trying to assume control of his body again. Terrified, Maurice fought back, slowing the transformation process. By the time Maurice reached his father, Mitch had already been assimilated. Bishop killed all the Parasites present, but Derrick witnessed the event, vowing revenge and taking his father's service pistol from the crime scene. In order to prevent being too late to save anyone again, Maurice agrees to help Bishop. After a few days of hunting, Maurice and Bishop learn of the Parasite's plan to speed up their growth by unleashing a dirty bomb full of spores into the local high school during assembly. They transformed and managed to set the bomb on fire, killing the spores within, but the bomb still explodes thus setting the school in flames. They worked together to kill the Parasites hidden in the school, but they were shot down by Derrick, who was using the pistol he stole days before. Derrick dragged the monster out of the school, and was met by Sophia and the man that was actually the Parasite King. When the King attempted to control them both, Maurice regained consciousness and fought the man to the death. Maurice then fled the scene. Maurice and Bishop worked together to kill the last few Parasites, but Derrick managed to piece enough clues together to deduce that Maurice was the monster all along. Maurice managed to explain the truth to Derrick. After Sophia was discharged and Mitch's funeral, Maurice moved to America with his family. To redeem himself, he dedicated his spare time to becoming a proper superhero under the moniker Cross, but when he was recognized, he was marked as a super-villain. Land of the DAead Sometime after moving to America, Cross ended up transported to an alternate reality where Earth was struggling against a zombie plague. He eventually got into contact with the multiverse-travelling scientist Igor, and eventually managed to save what was left of the world with the help of a small group of other individuals. It is unknown what exactly occurred during this time, but by the time Cross was able to travel back to his own reality he had found an ally and a friend in the mad-scientist Igor. The two kept up semi-regular contact. Maximum Destruction A year after returning to his home universe, Cross became involved in defending against the invasion force of Psi-Void and his moon-sized spaceship Omega-7, an event the media dubbed 'Maximum Destruction'. When a building full of civilians was attacked by Psi-Void's androids, Cross was responsible for rescuing those people at the cost of becoming one of Psi-Void's prisoners. Upon being transported to Omega-7, he was stripped of his weapons and had the majority of his powers suppressed by a nearby reactor. Cross was instrumental in forming an effective escape plan with a group of other prisoners, but before being able to destroy the reactor, the team was attacked by Dr. Shock, who wanted the reactor's technology for himself. Shock's betrayal failed when the reactor was destroyed and Cross crushed Shock's cybernetic arm. Cross also participated in the final attack against Psi-Void. Thunder Force It wasn't long after that Cross was recognized for his heroism, culminating in an incident where Wildman became mind-controlled by the deity known as Anarchy. Cross managed to fight Wildman's feral state, first as Maurice Mason then as Cross, causing Anarchy to try and use his mind-control on Cross. The attempt failed, to Anarchy's surprise, and so he left hoping to challenge the heroes on his own terms some other time. When Wildman regained consciousness, he expressed that he remembered the whole incident, including the face of Cross' civilian identity. By doing their own respective detective work, they soon learned their secret identities and became friends. Through a recommendation from Wildman, Cross was given a clean slate by Agent 42X on the condition he become part of a new team of metahumans called the Thunder Force, which Cross immediately agreed to. His first assignment was to investigate the death of famous wrestler and tournament host AngelCrusher by entering the Fifth AngelCrusher Fighting League. Cross was disqualified after he failed to reach the forth round of the tournament in time. With no more leads to the crime, the case was considered cold. Freedom War When the government learned that a super-villain prison known as The Fortress was breached by the Host, Cross and the rest of the Thunder Force were tasked with containing the situation. Cross fought off several villains including Allie, Oscuro, and Anarchy. Some time after this, Cross encountered Knave for the first time. When Cross and Knave came into physical contact, Cross realized that Knave was actually a Parasite who had somehow hidden himself from Cross' ability to sense Parasites. Knave escaped from the battle. After the incident that resulted in the Thunder Force member Pixel destroying a small town, the governments of the world put together the Thunder Force Training Doctrine, an act which divided the superhero community. Cross remained with the Thunder Force to train new members and recover the fragments of Pixel that materialized across America with the help of Jet Stream. After one such mission, Maurice learned that his current room-mate, Joshua Briggs, was the superhero Battaman and was being pursued by R.A.P.T.O.R units. Trusting Joshua, Maurice revealed his identity as Cross and helped Battaman escape by contacting Igor to teleport Battaman to his lab. Unbeknownst to the other members of the Thunder Force, Cross had been feeding intel to Igor about R.A.P.T.O.R's operations in an attempt to curb possible collateral damage. With Cross' help, heroes including Dialtone and Roadmaid evaded capture from R.A.P.T.O.R. When the Fight for Freedom began on the Astrocarrier, Cross was responsible for teleporting Frankie and Battaman onto the ship via the engineering deck. Cross' effort to rejoin Agent 42X afterwards was interrupted by Nitrania, and he was unable to assist the rest of the team until the battle nearly ended. When the Freedom War stopped, he continued his work as a Thunder Force operative without anyone else discovering what he had done. Omega Rising When the Thunder Force HQ was destroyed as a result of Omega's awakening, Cross allowed the other members and allies to escape as Knave very quickly laid siege to the ruins. Cross and Knave fought ruthlessly against one another until Cross struck the killing blow. However, due to Omega's dark energy running through Knave, the attack was not fatal. Knave used the opportunity to spear Cross multiple times, injecting chemicals to send Cross into a catatonic state. Derrick, only just becoming the Saint, managed to teleport Cross away from Knave and to one of Wildman's safe-houses to recover. When Cross woke up 5 days later, he realized that his memories were missing. He spent the next 3 weeks in rehabilitation, only communicating with Derrick and Wildman. Cross joined the Thunder Force's final assault on Omega in Australia, where he broke one of his wrist-blades attacking Omega and employed a trap made of magically blessed high-explosives. The blast killed the nearby super-villain Hunter, but didn't do much against his opponent. When Omega eventually disappeared due to the effects of the Genocide Wave, Cross also disappeared. Vengeance Several months after the Genocide Wave caused the disappearance of every metahuman on Earth, Cross woke up next to Derrick in Paine Forest, a pine forest that surrounds his former home town of Paine. Only a day after coming back and returning to America, an infestation of plant-life began causing havoc across the world. Cross was one of many heroes attempting to repel the outbreak. Cross managed to locate a source of the infestation in an American city and managed to kill it by assimilating it, a new ability that surfaced due to the effects of the Genocide Wave. From this, Wildman offers Cross to join a group to investigate the Genocide Wave. On November 1st 2013 Cross, transformed back into Maurice, and Derrick manage to locate and confront their mother Sophia about their powers. After recounting the events he kept secret from her, including his memory loss, Cross told his family that he was going to work as a superhero full-time, cutting off his connection to his family until he could remember being Maurice Mason again. One month later Cross was called to a warehouse to spy on Dr. Shock, who was performing a heist for data on a piece of technology called the Universal Frequency Processor. However the heist was, in part, a trap orchestrated by Knave to lure out Cross. The battle with Knave turned for the worse when Cross started recalling memories of his arch-nemesis, giving Knave enough time to gain the advantage. Before Knave claimed victory over Cross, Eris Modra managed to come to Cross' aid. Dr. Shock managed to download the data he needed and proceeded to destroy the warehouse with the three combatants still inside. Cross and Eris managed to survive the explosion but the two villains managed to escape. When debriefing the mission with the Mighty American, Cross admits that his amnesia was the key reason behind his loss in battle. Mighty American decides that Cross should attempt to stay clear of Knave until they learn more of his plans. In mid-December, Cross attended the first meeting with the Genocide Wave Investigation team. When the meeting was hijacked by the terrorist Dmitri Alexandrov promising information, Cross decided to follow up the possible lead despite Wildman's insistence otherwise. In February, Cross assisted a member of the team: Spiers, with the rescue of his girlfriend Lizan. To do so they engaged and defeated the reformed Dark Legion. Cross has since continued to be part of Wildman's team, managing to somehow obtain Dmitri's intel which lead to Agent 42X becoming a prime suspect in the case. In an attempt to interrogate 42X, Wildman began attacking the agent in a rage, and the fight was only stopped with Cross taking down 42X himself. The Mighty American then forced Cross and Wildman to drop the lead. He also assisted the team in an attempt to capture the highly dangerous Nemesis, but that mission failed. Later that day, Wildman's splinter team tracked down an ARES base in the hopes of gaining intelligence on who was responsible for the Genocide Wave. After hacking the base's databanks, Wildman figured out they were tracking Christina Rogers as one behind the wave, but left to pursue Rogers himself without telling the team, forcing them to abort the mission. After returning to the city, Cross tracked Wildman's location and reached Wildman before he could fatally wound Christina. With the assistance of evidence he'd been collecting on his own, Cross was able to corner Christina into a confession about Vigilante, the machine that used Vigil as a weapon against Omega that then backfired. Cross, along with everyone else, dropped the case and decided to keep the information a secret. Heroes United A couple of days after Christina's confession, Cross and the rest of Thunder Force Alpha Team tried to prevent the Dark Legion from resurrecting Omega by opening a portal to the Nether World. However, Cross' battle against Anarchy, Banshee, and a mind-controlled Arrow-Kill ended in failure. After the portal was opened by Anarchy, Cross and everyone else from Thunder Force Alpha and Dark Legion were sucked into it. After fighting his way through the Netherworld, Cross and fellow Thunder Force member Eris were able to prevent Omega from returning to Earth. In order to do this, Cross learned how to harness the netherworld's dark energy to increase his power. After the being congratulated in his efforts against Omega, Cross was then forced to leave the Thunder Force as a result of being part of Wildman's secret team. Apart from the contact with either Wildman's team, or the occasional case of vigilantism, he has rarely been seen. It was discovered that during the Brutal Brawl event, Cross ended up fighting The Saint while having a meeting together. It is unknown what exactly happened during the battle, but the Saint was hospitalized for very severe injures. Renegade During the Reality Crisis event, Cross was unwittingly transported into an alternate version of Earth where aliens known as the Skyorex successfully invaded Earth over a century ago. With the assistance of fellow heroes Eris and Celes (as well the covert machinations of a Skyorex general called Terrax), Cross took part in an all-out assault against a key city structure, ending with the death of that Earth's current alien monarch. Cross then took up a more active role in leading a reworked incarnation of Wildman's splinter team. He was able to learn of an attack on Area 51 by the Dark Legion that had its distress call stopped before it could reach any other form of help, so he lead a small team consisting of Animal Boy and Xavier Spiers to take down the invaders. Despite managing to help curb the damage to the facility, the Dark Legion managed to get away with an unknown stolen item. During the first official Renegades meeting, it was revealed that Cross had been stealing powerful weapons technology from friends and foes. When the Saint manifested as an astral projection during the meeting, he was able to present evidence that implicated Cross as the true mastermind of the Area 51 incident. He also showed his team that Cross was not under mind control during the fight that put Saint in a coma, leading to the accusation that Cross tried to kill Saint because he started to notice a change in his brother's behavior. Cross confessed to his crimes, explaining that the Genocide Wave transported him to the domain of 'the progenitor of parasite kind'. It was there he became an agent of this creature and has worked, since his return, to do the progenitor's bidding. He then used an unknown power to trap the Renegades and make his escape. He was not spotted until the Tower of Seeds incident, where he attempted to use the energy of the Deviant Bomb, a device supposedly able to turn all Earthlings into Deviants, for his own ends. Due to the arrival of Wildman and the machinations of the bomb's power source (an alternate universe counterpart of Juliusz Skarlet), Cross was forced to waste the energy he gained. However, it was revealed he considered the energy a bonus and that he was there for something else. Revolution Cross remained hidden until the Renegades discovered his location in an underground installation using a junkyard as a front. When the Renegades invaded the secret base in an attempt to stop Cross' plans, Cross met them head on in a battle that laid waste to the entire area. Upon being confronted by the Renegades, Cross finally explained the method in which he take control of the world: using the large array of technology he had stolen to construct a Symbiote Bomb. When activated, said bomb would have transformed everyone on Earth into a Symbiote Host like himself, where they would then begin spreading much like the Parasites did. The Renegades fought off Cross to the best of their abilities, including Saint transforming into a more powerful form to fight his brother. However, the bomb finished charging, giving Cross enough power to create a pocket dimension which he used to cripple the Renegades. Before activating the bomb, he ripped the Saint's mask off his face, sending the Saint to fall and subsequently be eaten by the bomb itself. Before Cross was able to activate the bomb, the bomb's core was released from its casing due to the combined efforts of Saint (who remained alive) and Battaman, stopping the bomb from functioning. It turned out that the 'Cross' the Renegades had been dealing with this entire time was actually Knave, having captured and switched places with his arch-nemesis during Dr Shock's heist two years prior. In secret, Knave forced the real Cross to transform into the Symbiote Bomb. Once the real Cross returned to normal, the ruse was discovered and Knave was devoured by Cross to ensure he never returned. After a several month long vacation to reorient himself with his surroundings and spending time with his family, he resumed duty as the second-in-command of the Renegades. Skills Powers and Abilities Parasite Sense As a Genetically Engineered Anti-Parasite Weapon, Bishop can sense other Parasites. He has refined this ability to cover many miles when concentrating. As of present, no one has been able to artificially recreate this ability. However, Bishop is unable sense the Parasite known as Knave unless they touch, due to the fact that Knave's own parasite sense was damaged during the Paine Town Massacre. Shape Shifting Bishop's Parasite nature also grants him highly acute adaptability and control over himself, granting Cross the ability to change himself physically. Cross has practiced his abilities to constantly improve this skill. His body is incredibly efficient, allowing him to survives months of starvation or fight continuously for days on a standard human diet. He can quickly adjust the power of his senses from dull to inhuman very quickly, making him impossible to disorient with tactics like loud sounds or strobe lighting. Mental Ability Cross' symbiotic link also extends this control to his mind. In privacy, he can play out accurate simulations in his mind to review anything he can think of. He can even change his personality and memories to the point where can make himself believe he is someone else, or one of his own personae. This link is wholly dependent on constant connection and trust, any cracks in the symbiosis will start to trigger unwanted and unsafe transformations of increasing severity. A broken mental link will make them insane in days and dead in a week. By pure necessity, the mental link between Maurice and Bishop is their most treasured asset, even before family, friends, and their ability to function physically. R.A.P.T.O.R Training His training regime, including paramilitary training from R.A.P.T.O.R during the Freedom War, has given him ample experience with military-issued close-range weapons and firearms. He can use any limb to hold a weapon or firearm, even his tail. Assimilation Due to genetic engineering, the Symbiote was sterile, but since reappearing from the effects of the Genocide Wave, Cross is able to assimilate living creatures in order to possess them or control their actions, The process and effects of assimilation are identical to that of the Parasites, meaning that the parasites will kill the host from within before taking on their mental faculties. This skill, while available to him, is not used by him for moral reasons. The Eye Another ability that seemed to manifest after reappearing from the Genocide Wave. At first, it seemed Cross transformed his eyes, leaving anyone who looked at them to feel a deep sense of fear. It was revealed when his betrayal was discovered that by transforming his eyes he invoked the power of a creature so vast that any who looked at him would fall into an all-encompassing state of fear and madness. It has been shown that less hardened minds have been brought to suicide in this state. It can be repelled by powerful external forces, such as Saint's holy magic, but no one has been able to come out of it on their own. This skill, while available to him, is not used by him for moral reasons. Equipment The Costume Cross' costume is made of bio-synthetic materials produced from his own body, though its composition bears similarities to Wildaman Industries materials. Being part of Cross, he can change how it absorbs light and how it sticks to him, which is how his hood stays on his head and shadows his face unnaturally. Retractable Wrist-blade(s) Cross had access to a pair of retractable wrist gauntlets pilfered by Wireless from Omega-7. The blades are incredibly strong and discharge energy, giving them a range almost double of the blade's lengths. Cross must put a significant amount of energy into the blades to use them, so his use of them are brief lest he tire mid-battle. When Cross fought against Omega with the rest of the Thunder Force, one of the gauntlets was shattered while striking the dark god. After recovering from the Genocide Wave, Cross has since rigged his remaining gauntlet to attach to his tail. The Intersector He also owns a customized motorcycle donated to him by the Fifth Angelcrusher Fight League tournament, which has disappeared since the destruction of Thunder Force HQ and was later remade with an upgraded design. It can reach speeds of 400kph, and possesses complex mechanics allowing it to perform maneuvers such as wall scaling and maintaining speed no matter where Cross positions himself on it. It can also transform into various specialized modes, such as the power-based CODE RED and the stealth-based CODE BLACK. Other Versions Multiple versions of Cross exist throughout the multiverse. Cross Prime The 'original cut' of the Cross story has yet to be published, but the key difference between Prime and DU is that there are no known metahumans living on Prime's Earth. Production on this version of the story is pending. Saint Cross The human who donned the power of the Saint before Derrick Mason was a holy warrior in the medieval period who eventually became part of a group of crusaders called the Thunderous Brigade. At some unknown time he sacrificed his life where the power of the Saint would not be rediscovered for centuries. The Traveler 'Rook' A version of Cross that, upon learning about the existence of the multiverse, was compelled to explore its depths. Being responsible to resolving conflicts in many worlds, he went back to his own universe when his home world was under threat by a dark god. The resolution of that battle caused him to somehow teleport to a reality known only as Rumble City. Cross 2032 (Deceased) In an alternate future of the Deviant Universe, the superhero Pixel turned evil and began to lay waste to the world. This Cross would eventually found his own team and lead a resistance movement in tandem with Thunder Force. In 2020 his personal HQ was destroyed with onlookers presuming that everyone inside died. Over the next 10 years Cross would oversee Project Avalon, a plan involving the construction of a spaceship powered by magic, in an attempt to escape Earth. At the last moments before the plan's success, the spaceship was destroyed by a mind-controlled Battaman, who then proceeded to kill Cross. Cross-Out A version of Cross that exists in the Dark Dimension, a version of reality where the alignments of its inhabitants are the opposite of those from their Deviant Universe counterparts. Cross-Out is a much more monstrous and feral looking creature that pretends to be the attack dog of the Dark Thunder Force. Compared to Cross, he runs a lot faster and uses near invisible claws to slash at his opponents from a deceptive distance. However, he is slightly less intelligent and more complacent, which led to his defeat at the hands of his counterpart. Dark Future There exists a version of Cross that resembles a younger version of Cross 2032, who is also fighting against the tyrannical Dark Pixel. He, along with his brother, met with and protected various deviants who were effected by the Reality Crisis event. Terrax In a universe where Earth was invaded by the alien Skyorex Empire over a century ago, Maurice lost both parents to this universe's version of the Paine Town Massacre. Unable to find work, Maurice confesses his abilities to his brother Derrick, and they begin to formulate a long-term plan that could save humanity from the Empire. To do this, Maurice faked his death and changed himself into a Skyorex. Assuming the identity Terrax, he quickly rose up the ranks of the Skyorex's settlement on Earth, taking 5 years to become the apprentice of the Earth's alien king. During the Reality Crisis event, he set into motion a covert operation that killed the king without suspicion and made him the new ruler of Earth. Black Cross A version of Cross that exists in Otherworld, another reality where the alignments of its inhabitants are the opposite of their Deviant Universe counterparts. So far, he has only been seen as a copy of Maurice with slicked-back hair and a black pinstripe suit. Trivia *Being a genetically created construct, the symbiote has a 'serial number'. It is unpronounceable to humans, but the word 'Bishop' is the closest approximation. *Bishop is a fan of Japanese media, notably manga. This has had a visible influence on his fighting techniques, such as his Code RED ability being influenced by Gear Second, a skill used by Monkey D Luffy from One Piece. Owner Credits The Deviant Universe, Thunder Force, Agent 42X, Psi-Void, and all related characters © mja42x on Deviantart Omega, Wildman, Igor, Jim and all associated properties © Xdante619 on Deviantart Dr. Shock and all associated properties © Bogmonster on Deviantart Anarchy, Eris Modra and all associated properties © LulzyRobot on Deviantart The Host and all associated properties © Sprojler on Deviantart Nitrania, Allie and all associated properties © D3kab1u3 on Deviantart Oscuro and all associated properties © Weirdolod on Deviantart Jet Stream and all associated properties © Pro-Master-Gamer on Deviantart X and all associated properties © X on Deviantart Pixel and all associated properties © Trustpixel on Deviantart AngelCrusher and all associated properties © AngelCrusher on Deviantart Category:Characters